Llaves
by yukina snape
Summary: Un nuevo caso especialmente brutal llega a la oficina de la UAC la sorpresa es mayúscula al saber que era un amigo de la infancia de Spencer al parecer el asesino buscaba algo….lo peor es que Spencer puede estar marcado para morir por un aspecto hasta desconocido de su pasado


El equipo de la UAC estaba llegando a su oficina temprano por la mañana habían sido llamados por su jefe Aaron Hotchner un caso nada nuevo solo otro día de trabajo…o eso creían todos entraron a su oficina y se sentaron la mayoría de ellos con vasos desechables llenos de café — bien mis queridos vengadores tenemos un caso — dijo García con un tono de voz demasiado alegre considerando la situación — tenemos un homicidio aquí mismo en Washington a la vuelta de la esquina — dijo la rubia acomodándose en su lugar después de darle su archivo de papel a Spencer y los demás veían la información en sus tabletas — aquí dice que solo hay una victima ¿por que nos llamaron ? — pregunto JJ extrañada lo usual era esperar a tener tres victimas o mas — por la naturaleza ritual de la muerte y un viejo amigo me lo pidió como un favor lo considera demasiado brutal — dijo Rossi tomando eso como señal García oprimió un botón de su control en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un hombre joven usando una camiseta manga corta azul y pantalón de mezclilla negro atado una de las sillas del comedor con las manos tras la espalda separadas entre si con soga para escalar azul oscuro sus tobillos estaban atados las patas de la silla con el mismo material y tenia una cadena no demaciado gruesa alrededor del torso con un un gran candado de combinación en el estomago el hombre era ligeramente bronceado con cabello castaño con una pequeña mancha de sangre tras la cabeza debieron darle un golpe por detrás para someterlo…y eso era lo unico realmente reconocible alguien lo habia atacado con bastante saña su ojo derecho habia sido extraido…mientras estaba conciente

Como lo detenotaban las heridas de cortes hechas en ese lado del rostro probablemente lo movio en un intento de defenderse en la parte inferior y superior del ojo tenia trozos de cinta blanca del tipo que se usa en curaciones para obligarlo mantenerlo abierto dicho organo se encontraba en un vaso de cristal azul probablemente sacado de su propia cocina sobre la mesa del comedor donde su dueño pudiera verlo con su ojo restante obiamente ese lado del rostro estaba lleno de sangre al lado del ojo se encontraba un trozo de la lengua que fue cortada desde la boca de la victima y posteriormente troceada en la mesa el torturador habia cauterizado la herida para que el hombre no muriera desangrado y se perdiera el espectaculo tenia las muñecas en carne viva por luchar con sus ataduras el asesino había cortado trozos de carne de sus brazos exponiendo los músculos y en algunos lados el hueso habia dejado la carne donde callo al momento de cortarla tenia ambas rodillas destrozadas a base de golpes y varias puñaladas en las piernas y unas pocas en el torso hechas de tal modo que no causaran la muerte pero si mucho dolor del lado derecho del rostro tenia un numero tres quemado en la mejilla con algo similar a un cautin y le habia puesto una arracada de plata en la oreja izquierda la perforacion se veia un poco inflamada asi que era reciente probablemente hecha por el asesino en el cuello tenia pequeñas inciciones asi que murio desangrado…lentamente pero habías extraño es que tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara como si a pesar de todo le hubiea ganado al asesino en el pecho a la altura del corazon tenia una carta de poker pegada a su playera el as de espadas y a su pies como una especie de ofrenda habia tres rosas negras de cristal — vaya por un lado una gran cantidad de saña y por oto una ofrenda como si de pronto sintiera remordimiento — dice Morgan viendo las fotos — que

Me dicen de ese numero… ¿quiere decir que es su tercer victima….o una cuanta regresiva? ¿O que significa? — pregunto Emilie al parecer buscaba algo la casa de la victima esta de cabeza — señala Rossi García hizo aparecer varia imágenes donde efectivamente el asesino había tirado libreros roto adornos desojado libros habia acuchillado los sillones beige y el colchon el contenido de la alacena estaba regado por todos lados y trozos de vagilla tapizaban el suelo de la cocina — lo que buscara no era dinero la victima tenia docientos dólares en su billetera y un reloj costoso y todo estaba en su lugar además de que tenia una pocas cosas de valor en su casa pero no se llevo nada salvo su permiso de conducir que dejo en la puerta de la casa — explico Hotch apareció la imagen de una puerta de madera color chocolate con una bolsa plástica hermética pegada al frente con cinta adhesiva dentro estaba un permiso de conducir de Washington en perfecto estado salvo por que alguien había quemado el espacio donde decía el nombre del dueño en la foto se veía a un hombre joven y apuesto de piel bronceada cabello castaño claro y bonitos ojos azul verdoso Spencer inhalo fuertemente — GABRIEL — declaro con un tono que era entre asustado e impresionado — si exacto su nombre es Gabriel Roberts restaurador de arte en el Smithsonian — dijo García impresionada — originario de la Vegas se mudo a los catorce años — la interrumpió el genio sin apartar los ojos de la imagen que cubría la pantalla y al parecer inconciente de que todo el equipo lo miraban sorprendidos — ¿Spencer lo conocías? — pregunto Morgan por fin el genio asintió con la cabeza aun medio ido JJ le toco el hombro y eso pareció regresarlo a la realidad

Agito un poco la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta de pronto incomodo — si el vivía a una cuadras de mi casa solíamos ser amigos durante la infancia….nos conocimos después de que mi padre se fue…..pasábamos tiempo juntos…junto con otros amigos…yo perdí el contacto con el cuando se mudo junto a su padre a Roma cuando teníamos catorce — dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de la escena del crimen notando eso García las retiro del monitor el genio parpadeo confundido y agito la cabeza aclarándose la garganta de nuevo — su padre estará destrozado le quería mucho — declaro tragando pesadamente saliva — Spencer si esto es demasiado para ti…..— comenzó a decir Hotch pero Spencer lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano — gracias Hotch pero quiero trabajar en este caso…necesito trabajar en este caso al menos quiero ser yo quien hable con su padre — pidió de un modo casi suplicante — el hombre asintió rígidamente — además….creo que se lo que estaba buscando…..tengo el presentimiento de que no lo encontró — dijo con un tono de voz un tanto deprimido — bien tu y Morgan vayan a la casa de la victima Garcia ve que encuentras sobre su vida JJ tu y Emilie vayan con el forense Dave y yo contactaremos con sus familiares y estudiaremos su vida — dijo Hotch con eso todos se levantaron y fueron a cumplir con lo solicitado Morgan y Reid fueron al estacionamiento para subier a una de la camionetas Spencer tenia la mirada perdidida en la nada Morgan no trato de inciar la conversación entendia que el hombre hablaria cuando se sintiera listo no devia precionarlo — no sabia — dijo de pronto con una voz vacia — que vivia tan cerca pense que seguia en Roma….yo no tenia idea de que habia regresado a America —

Dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventana — y resulta que vive a veinte minutos de mi — dijo con el mismo tono despues de eso no dijo una sola palabra un poco despues llegaron a un vecindario de clase media las casas estan un poco espaciadas entre si casas de arquitectura similar una sola planta un garaje un patio pequeño alrededor de una casa de color verde claro hay cintas amarillas de la acena del crimen los dos agentes mostraron sus placas a dos oficiales uniformados que custodiaban la puerta y entraron al lugar Spencer paso de largo la sala y fue al dormitorio siendo seguido de cerca por Morgan el dormitorio como el resto de la casa estaba completamente desordenado y varias cosas rotas Morgan levanto del piso un ave del tamaño de un puño hecho de madera de ébano era una pieza hermosa que en su momento se usaba para decorar también noto que muchas decoraciones de la casa eran madera hechas a mano — siempre le gusto trabajar con la madera era muy bueno en eso solía venderlas cuando éramos pequeños — dijo Spencer mientras caminaba como robot por entre los escombros con manos enguantadas movió algunas cosas y del medio del desastres saco un crucifijo de madera de pino su lado mas largo media unos treinta centímetros de largo era completamente liso una mancha de decoloración en la cabecera de la cama denotaba cual era su lugar Spencer sujeto el extremo superior y la pieza horizontal de la cruz y dio un pequeño tiron la parte superior se separo un par de centimetros unida aun por tres pestañas que entraban en lo que quedaba de la cruz dejando a la vista un pequeño espacio hueco Spencer metio los dedos en este y se escucho el sonido de algo despegandose del interior de la cruz salio una llave comun y corriente de color plateado tenia atado un trozo de piel sintetica color negro bastante maltratado para colgarlo alrededor del cuello

Spencer dejo que la llave colgara de uno de sus dedos — el tres no es una lista ni una cuenta regresiva — dijo poniendo la llave en la palma de la mano y mostrandosela a Morgan en la parte donde se sujeta alguien había escrito un numero tres con bartiz de uñas de color negro que ya se veia un poco descascarillado por el tiempo y el uso el genio la miro un par de segundos y se la guardo en el bolsillo asi sin mas — nesecito ir a casa — declaro con una voz vacia y salio del lugar Morgan no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando pero se limito a segirlo Spencer entro al auto y se puso el cinturon estaba mirando como perdido por la ventana de nuevo Morgan le miro preocupado pero volvió a subir al auto comenzo a conducir en direccion de la casa de su amigo Spncer abrio la puerta y entro dejando la puerta abierta tras de si Morgan le siguio habia entrado a la casa de su amigo en un par de ocaciones y todo se veia en orden…parecia mas una biblioteca que una casa pero eso era normal para su amigo tomo un libro de uno de los estantes aparentemente al azar y lo abrió por la mitad de este saco una fotografía un poco antigua y se la tendió a Morgan en ella estaba un Spencer de unos diez años usando sus enorme gafas cuadradas de armazón rojo usando una camisa a cuadros sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara a su lado había un chico como de su edad aunque un poco mas alto con una mano en la cabeza de Spencer era castaño de ojos color azul verdoso usaba una camiseta con un cráneo en llamas al frente una chaqueta de cuero negro con estoperoles metálicos esparcidos por todos lados

Tenia una oreja perforada con una arracada plateada y tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara el castaño fue a su habitación siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo Spencer saco del cajón de su mesita de noche un pequeño alhájelo antiguo de madera lucia antiguo y estaba bastante ornamentado probablemente era de su madre lo abrió y tenia unas pocas joyas no demasiado valiosas el genio las tiro sobre la cama por dentro estaba forrado de terciopelo púrpura Spencer saco de su mesita un pequeño exacto y lo paso por el espacio de dos piezas de madera de la base de la caja después de forcejear un poco el terciopelo se despego bajo este había una tabla delgada pegada a esta con cinta adhesiva trasparente estaba una llave plateada con numero dos pintado con barniz de uñas negro


End file.
